


【卒業メモリーズ～サヨナラ、あなた。/毕业纪念，再见】

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: 3Z设定, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 3Z设定的小猿×银时。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Sarutobi Ayame





	【卒業メモリーズ～サヨナラ、あなた。/毕业纪念，再见】

猿飞菖蒲拿着毕业证书，心中突然生出了从来没有过的怯意。  
正大光明地和银时合照，和他握手，和他闲谈。这些明明是自己在大脑中排练了无数次憧憬了无数次的场景，可是她想到随之而来的离别，脚步便像被什么绊住了一般无法迈开。  
小猿承认自己贪心，可是心怀爱意的人总比旁人抱有更多的希望与幻想，有人不撞南墙不回头，小猿是即使撞上了也要把墙撞开的人。  
哪怕头破血流。  
她深吸一口气，看着银时身边渐渐变少的人，迈出了第一步。  
小猿不怀疑银时知道自己的心意，这是全校皆知的事。  
3年Z班的猿飞菖蒲喜欢她的日本史老师坂田银时。  
她为了每天早上见到银时而早起，为了课堂上和他不经意目光相对而认认真真地听他讲无聊又冗长的战国历史，为了找到他的身影而在队列中偷偷张望。  
小猿会悄悄跟在银时身后回家，用目光无数次描摹他的背影；会在午休时间坐在离银时不远的凳子上悄悄注视他率性地躺在石凳上睡觉，像一个怀抱珍宝的窃贼，保存着有关银时的一切：他睡觉时没了懒散气息的纯真睡颜，偶尔轻颤的睫毛和被风吹乱的白色天然卷发；会借着学园祭的由头藏在玩偶中拥抱银时，会装作脚崴了突然拉住银时的手。  
小猿自认不是个幼稚的女子高中生，却还是因为对银时的感情而笨拙地选择在日本史这门课上考出52分的成绩，明明其他科目都十分优秀。  
按理说没有老师看不懂这样的行为，可是银时只是在放学后将小猿叫到了办公室，没有将门拉上。  
要加油哦。他说着坐进了椅子。你可以考的更好吧。  
银时掏出烟盒，刚准备点烟，突然想起旁边还有个学生，便重又放下烟盒，从抽屉里拿出两根棒棒糖。  
他一边拆开包装纸一边将另一根递给小猿。  
好啦，回家吧，老师也要下班了。  
小猿脸上泛起了可疑的红晕，银时挑眉，只当办公室太过逼仄狭小，空气不流通。  
因为和银时一起出校门，也有可能因为刚刚喜欢上这个人，小猿的stalker行为还没有后来那样毫无顾忌炉火纯青，她只是快速对银时鞠了一躬，小跑着走向与他相反的方向。  
她决定永远留着手上快要被自己体温融化的草莓味棒棒糖。即使没有尝过手中的糖，小猿心中也弥漫着在春日品尝第一口草莓时的欣喜和快乐。  
于是她常常拿着自己惨不忍睹的日本史试卷去银时的办公室。问些她早已烂熟于胸的习题，在银时写下答案的间隙偷偷看他翘起的卷发和侧脸，或一不小心迷失于银时低沉却温柔的声音中。  
她的脑海中仿佛有一间博物馆，整齐又凌乱地存放着她与银时相处的每个瞬间，甚至来不及将它们整理好便已急切地制造下一个，再下一个，乐此不疲。  
单恋中的人总希望对方待自己是不同的，即使一点也好。  
可是基本没人去问银时日本史的习题，小猿只能将此归为只有自己发现了银时的温柔。可是隔壁班的月咏老师好像也很喜欢找银时喝酒。  
小猿甩甩头，好像这件事不去想就不存在。  
那银时肯定发现了自己故意考差日本史吧？可是他也没有像别的老师一般阻止自己傻瓜一般的行为，也没有展露出除了无奈以外的情绪吧？说是无奈，其实是拿自己没办法，所以只能温柔地鼓励自己。  
小猿有些沮丧，好像怎么都找不到银时对待自己是不同的证据。  
她一直充满活力，即使得不到银时的回应，即使自己和近藤一样被别人看作变态跟踪狂，即使她要凭着一腔孤勇全情投入，她也从没觉得怯懦。  
就像穷追一个遥不可及的梦。  
可是现在她像喜欢过了头，反而生出退意，体内的冲劲和犹豫像是想要将她撕成两半一般。  
银时身边的人已经散得差不多，毕业生们三三两两出了门去樱花树下合影，全藏也和茂茂他们先行出门，对小猿说你快点，我们在樱花树那里等你。  
小猿走到银时面前，用紧张到有点发抖的声音叫他银时老师。  
银时还是那样，戴着眼镜，因为在室内所以叼着草莓味的棒棒糖。  
终于毕业了啊。他眯起眼睛笑的样子完全看不出来是个老师，一如既往的温柔。我大概不会再教到日本史这么差的学生了吧。  
是啊，你以后会轻松很多吧。小猿想。她突然想哭，可是嘴角更加上扬。  
老师，说点祝福我的话吧。小猿抬起头看着银时，似乎想将这张脸印在心中。  
银时突然轻轻笑了，像在小猿心上轻轻挠了一下。  
那就祝你以后都像高中时一样开心吧。  
不会了。小猿感觉眼眶突然变得潮湿。以后都不会这么开心了。我是因为你才开心啊。  
她听见自己含糊地说了什么，然后转身准备去找等着自己的全藏。  
都毕业了，抱一下吧。她转头，看着张开手臂的银时。神乐说这是祝福的拥抱？银时补充道。  
小猿转头便撞进银时的怀里，因为她眼角的泪快要顺着脸颊落下，可是她不想让银时看见。  
她第一次，也是最后一次抱着银时，他的怀抱很温暖，夹杂着淡淡的烟草味道和时有时无的牛奶味。小猿歪头把眼泪轻轻蹭在银时的衬衫肩膀上，试图记住拥抱时的感觉。  
即使只有短短的几秒，她也觉得像是过了一万年。  
小猿放开银时，假笑着对他说サヨナラ（再见）。

小猿拒绝了和全藏他们一起出去庆祝毕业的邀请，决定一个人回家。  
她从包的夹层里拿出那根草莓口味的棒棒糖，撕开了包装。好像还没过保质期，她含着糖想。  
真甜啊。她一边流泪一边想，丝毫没注意到身后接近的脚步。  
再给你一根哦，记得快点吃掉。  
她抬头，是银时。他将一根棒棒糖递到小猿面前。  
老师，我……她接过糖，一时不知说什么，也许还没到撞南墙的地步。  
我知道哦。银时从嘴里将糖拿了出来，转头对着小猿笑弯了眼角。  
所以我才祝你和高中一样快乐啦。小猿好像于虚空中抓住了什么般抬起了头。  
因为以后你也能经常看到我呀。银时停下了脚步，面对着小猿，用春风穿过十里桃花林的口吻轻柔地问道。  
你愿意吗？  
愿意每天都能见到我，和以前一样快乐吗？  
时间仿佛停止了，小猿甚至能听到樱花落在土地上的声音。  
她紧紧抱住了眼前的人，好像晚一秒就会消失。  
我当然愿意。

簌簌落下的樱花也在为他们开心。


End file.
